Malfoy Blood
by slytherinheartlionmask
Summary: From Draco Malfoy's point of view. Takes place sometime after the 5th book. This is my first fic, so not as organized as it will be. Magic schools have united in this time of trouble. Will get better as it goes. please RR (be brutal)
1. The Lions Laughter

``` Okay, thank you for the replies. I will try harder on my grammar and all of that. I apologize if you don't like how the story progresses, but please reply and tell me what you think, and what I can do to improve the bits you don't like. Thanks!```  
  
The rain pelted softly against the windows as Draco awoke early in the morning the next day. His night had been filled with dark dreams, and the room to which he woke seemed very dark in its self. He looked around to see that his roomful of fellow Slytherin's were still silently snoozing, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle who were loudly snoring.  
He remembered that he had class today. He dreaded the thought of it. Especially the times when he would be forced to be in the vasinity of the amazing boy who lived.  
He sighed as he got up, making no effort to be quiet, and got ready to go sit in the common room until breakfast. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the soft whispers of voices. He continued down, trying successfully not to make a sound.  
As he peaked down he saw two pale figures each sitting on one of the glistening black couches which faced he dim fireplace. He stepped gingerly down another step, making the quietest of noises, when the two figures spun around.  
Both Emini and Leonargo's eyes locked on Draco with a chilling stare. "Hello." Said Leonargo in a cool voice.  
Draco straightened himself up to his full height, the way so many Malfoys before him had been known to do, and continued down the stairs.  
Malfoy reached the couch as Leonargo stood up. He was about the same height as Draco, perhaps a little taller. Draco rose his chin and reached out his hand.  
"Malfoy'' He said with pride. "Draco Malfoy"  
Leonargo glanced at Emini who had remained seated and they exchanged a strange stare at each other, as if listening to something that Draco couldn't hear.  
"Blade" Leonargo said with the same amount of pride. "Leonargo Blade. This here is my sister, Emini" She bowed her head slightly as Leonargo and Draco sat down.  
"Ah, yes." Said Emini slowly. "You were Christina's little friend." He eyed Draco with sudden recolection.  
Leonargo burst into a high pitch bark. "Colgating? The Hufflepuff?" Draco's eyes narrowed as Emini looked amusedly at her brother. Leonargo looked at Draco with an amused smile.  
"That's so.sad." Draco exhaled shortly, and was about to say something. unfriendly when Emini interupted him.  
"No. but seriously, Leonargo, he had only just met her I suppose. as he doesn't strike me as the. 'Christina' type."  
Leonargo looked at Draco "Yes," he said nodding, his shiny black hair glistening. "Yes, dear sister I suppose your right."  
Emini looked around the common room with adoration.  
"I am so glad that we were sorted into this house. arent you, brother?"  
"Yes." siad Leonargo, who joined her in looking about. "Quite the common room." Draco was almost tempted to look around, but fought it back. "have you met anyone yet?" he asked as the Blade's looked down again.  
"No. not really." Said Emini, with a wary look toward Leonargo.  
"And that's just fine with us. Seems most of the people here are a bit." He struggled for words.  
"-A bit goody."  
Emini made a snort at Leonargo's interesting choice of words.  
"Heh," Draco said. "You think these people are 'goody' and you havent even met Granger yet."  
"Who?" Asked Emini. Draco smiled at the thought of walking these newcomers through everything.  
  
SORRY SO SHORT, BUT PLEASE PRELY 


	2. Twin Blades

Hello. This is my first fic... it's not all that good... but I really want some replies. Thanks. Please tell me how to improv this. Thanks!  
  
Some new girl walked across the great hall. The new kids hadnt been sorted yet, so they sat at their own table which Dumbledore conjured up for them. These were children from another wizarding school that had been severely attacked by death eaters. At least, that's what every one had said. Draco knew better. Those were not Death Eaters. They were those stupid wanna be's that seemed to be everywhere now. His father was still in Azkaban, but he knew that with the Dementors on Voldemorts side, he would be out soon. Still, the waiting was driving him insane. The stupid Gryffindors . all of them. wouldn't stop reminding him how his father was 'put up'. And Potter. still alive. free when he was the cause of all this. though Draco tried to pull his mind off of Scar head and onto his food. Or better yet, to the girl who was passing him. She was nauseatingly perky in her step, and with each unusually bouncy step, her head of poofy curly blonde hair bounced freely. Draco stared at her in amazment. This was perhaps the strangest girl he had ever seen. She seemed to shine with ditzy energy. Apparently she had noticed him looking at her, for she made a sound which sounded like some sort of an injured farm yard animal, but judging by the wide and gummy smile on her face, it was some sort of giggle. Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked back down to his food. He heard Pansy Parkinson, who was just down the table, whisper something to one of her friends and they all exploded into laughter. Laughter had been very annoying to Draco lately. Even those of his fellow slytherins.  
He finished his food quickly and got up. With the new students here, they were allowed more free days. Draco was thankful for this, as now he was so stressed and agitated he just wanted to go to sleep.  
However, while walking in the hall, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the perky girl from the great hall. She flashed a smile. Her smile showed more gum than teeth. Her lips were wide and wet looking. He watched them as she talked.  
"Hi" She said in a very high, nasal voice. "I saw you staring at me."  
"I-" She cut him off suddenly.  
"Are you the guy who's dad is a death eater?" She said. She had a very curious and anticipating look. Draco felt his angr rise. "What-"  
"Ooh.."she she interupted with the same wide smile. "That is soo cool! Alot of the kids are talking about it.. heee" She said in a lower, but still sqealy voice. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself much too close to him.. "That is so dangerous." She squeaked. Draco was a bit nervous at this weird girls strange behavior. he simply pulled away from her a bit, "Er." was all he could say. She flipped her hair casually. "my name's Christina."  
"Draco"  
"That's a . nice name." He could tell she didn't mean that. "You know Draco, me and some of my friends were going to meet up in a little bit, and you can come too..." Draco looked around. He didnt find this girl at all interesting, but he simply didnt think he had anything better to do.  
"C'mon" Christina said. "Let's go.'' Each of the new students had their own rooms. Undoubtedly that is where she was headed.  
She was pulling him by the arm really fast. Half running through the corridors when she ran right into another new student.  
"Watch where your going, Blade!" Christina spat as she got off the floor. "I was, Christina, that's why I am not the one on the floor." The other girl said in a cool and dangerous voice.  
"you are such a freak, Emini!" Squealed Christina as she siezed Draco's arm. He looked at Emini. Long straight black hair, very dark penetrating eyes against pale skin. She was a bit shorter than Christina, but quite thin. She looked almost sickly. She wore high colared black robe.  
It was then that Emini noticed Draco. "Be careful,"She said to him, glancing at Christina. "You might catch something."  
She looked down at the floor and kept walking. "Don't listen to her, Derrick. She's just jealous cuz she's a virgin" He looked back down the hall as Emini turned the corner, questioning whether he should mention his name wasn't Derrick.  
  
"Here we are" She said happily as they reached her room. She let him in then shut the door with such force that the bang startled him. "i lied" she said with another one of her giggles. "I know you like me. I like you too..." she Walked slowly toward him with her eyes slowly closing, her arms out reached, held him close.  
"Get off me" he said as he pushed her aside. "What..." She seemed ultimatly shocked. He simply stared at her in some mixture of confusment and disgust as he smoothly left the room.  
When he arrived to the Slytherin common room, he sat on the couch as Crabbe and Goyle came and sat across from him.  
"Did you hear?" Asked Pansy as she sat next to Draco.  
"Hear what?"  
"Theyre getting sorted tommarrow!" chimed one of Pansys many friends who had come and sat around when Pansy came.  
All of their voices just added to Draco's agitation.  
"Thrilling." he said as he got up and went to his dormitory and fell asleep.  
  
He awoke early in the morning to the hustle and bustle which he knew was assosiated with the new kids sorting.  
Draco pulled on his boots quickly and left as soon as he could. He walked down the halls toward the Great hall. He saw Potter and Granger holding hands up ahead. Just like potter, he thought, to be screwing a mudblood.  
He sat himself at the slytherin table. All of the new students were lined up in the middle. Now that he saw them all together there really werent that much of them. Prf. Mcgonagle was in a hurry to get this done. Classes would start tommarrow, and it was if she couldn't wait to get things on the road.  
The old hat sat on the same old stool, just like it always did. Prfessor Mcgonagal read the names allowed.  
"melanie Aramor." A fat red headed girl waddled up to the hat. "Hufflepuff!"  
"Julian Damione" A thin dark haired boy walked over. "Ravenclaw!" Applause.  
"Christina Colgating." She walked over, and flipped her hair. "Hufflepuff!" Draco almost snorted. He was so glad he hadnt kissed a Hufflepuff.  
""Gordan Daring." A blonde boy with strange large white teeth walked over. "Gryffindor!"  
"Leonargo Blade." That name sounded familiar. He had straight black hair and very dark eyes. He was also really skinny. "Slytherin!" A slight twitch of a smile crossed his pale face and he stood but instead of walking over to the table, he only stepped a few feet, as if waiting for something. Prof. Mcgonagle hesitated, but continued.  
"Emini Blade!" There she was. Seeig her brought a twitch to Draco's stomach. "Slytherin!" She smiled as she went and walked to the table with her brother.  
Draco watched with boredom as the rest of the new students were sorted. He was occasionally forced to join in one of Pansy's conversations, which he noticed Emini and Leonargo took no part of. They simply sat at the edge of the table and spoke quietly to one another. Draco watched them simply out of nothing better to do. They barely touched any of their food. They simply spoke, sometimes cracking thin almost-smiles and glancng around the great hall.  
After a bit, they stood and walked out of the great hall. "good idea'' thought Draco, as he stood and walked out as well.  
  
~Well? Whad'ya think?? Reply! Thanks a bunch. ~ 


End file.
